Our Final Hour
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: One-Shot. As they lied their in despair and dying they wondered how it could all have gone so wrong so fast. Minaka you bastard, you've destroyed everything. Damn you. DAMN YOU! *No lemon in this one, just comfort.*


**Our Final Hour**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei.**

 **A/N: Check out my profile page for challenge fics. PM me if you want to take one up.**

Chapter 1

H-he couldn't believe it. They had failed. MBI had won, his sekirei were gone, he lost his mom, and his home. Even Miya was taken down. And she the frickin pillar! "H-how?" he wondered as he stared up at the black sky, blood pooling under his bullet ridden form. He could feel himself slipping away, but he didn't care. Without them, he had no reason to live. "H-how...how could it have all gone so wrong ... s-so fast. I just...don't understand!" Tears filled his eyes once more for the fifth time. Or at least he think it's the fifth, he stopped counting some time ago. Blood pooled under him as rain hits his body, he continued staring blankly at the sky. A few feet away from him lies his sister, Yukari Sahashi. Unlike her brother, who was lying on his back in a pool of his own blood, she was on her knees and ass, legs spread. She stared up at the sky blankly just like him, tears rolling down her cheeks, arms limp at her side. Blood running down her left arm. "S-shiina ...w-why? "she wonders, "WHY?! SHIINA!" Like her brother, Yukari's sekirei were no more. He had given his life for hers and now he was gone. "T-this isn't fair! This just isn't fair! You were my best friend! You were everything to me. EVERYTHING! This just isn't fair! SHIINA!"

As the two cried, they were unaware of the danger approaching them. Three remaining MBI soldiers were coming to finish the job. To finish them. Also to them, their mother was also on her way to them. She was bleeding out from three bullet wounds and a stave wound. Still, she pushed herself forward, she had to. For her children. _"I-I...w-won't f-fail,"_ she thinks, _"N-not...t-this time. S-screw Minaka. I will PROTECT... MY CHILDREN!"_ Using Karasuba's sword as a crutch and an MBI gun on her back, she pushed forward. She could see her children in the distance, just lying there, crying. Behind them MBI soldiers approached. One spots Yukari and levels his gun at her head. Seeing, her children in peril, Sahashi Takami forces her body to move past its current limitations. She nearly drops Karasuba's sword and stumbles forward. Grinding her teeth, she rights herself. Lightning flashes, lighting up the place and time slows down.

"Minato! Yukari!" Takami shouts.

The sound of their mothers voice shocks the two siblings. Yukari head snaps in the direction she heard her mother's voice come from. Her eyes fill with tears at the sight of her alive and running towards them. The, worry fills her eyes as she sees her nearly covered in blood. Minato slowly turns his head in her direction with dead eyes. When he sees his mother injured, but still trying her damn best to reach him and his sister, tears fill his eyes and roll down his face. _'K-kaa-san,"_ he thinks. The soldiers, hearing Takami's shout, speed up their approach. Takami takes notice of this and curses under her breath.

 _"Damn it! I'm not going to make it in time!"_ she thinks.

The soldiers stop a little ways away from her children, guns drawn and ready to fire.

 _"There's no time! I don't have a choice, but to use_ ** _it._** _"_

Closing her eyes, Takami stops abruptly. Time seems to slow down as a soldier begins to pull his trigger. At the same time, Yukari spins around, danger sense flashing in her mind. Seeing the soldiers, she mentally curses and instinctively goes for her brother. A bullet is sent flying through the air, heading straight for her. It was on a direct collision course for where her head would be. Only an inch away from her, the bullet id cullet down. The soldier who fired it eyes widen in shock. As does his companions. Then, Takami appears in front of hi, Their eyes lock for the briefest of seconds. Her eyes were narrowed and devoid of all emotion.

 _"H-her eyes...there so...cold,"_ he thinks, flinching back.

Those are his last thoughts as he's sliced in half. His body falls apart as Takami lands, blood stings, tendons, and muscles snapping. His organs falling out. The other two soldiers let out a cry of fright, before opening fire. Takami stood there and easily deflected the bullets with her sword. As well as dodged a few. She steps into one of the soldiers guard as he runs out of bullets and attempts to hit her with his gun. Only for her to slice his arms in three pieces, cutting his hands at the wrist, then his elbows. Blood sprayed out of his stumps of arms and into the air. Muscles and bone were visible, but Takami didn't care. The soldier screams are cut short as he is cut in half and decapitated. The last soldier watches all of this, frozen in fear.

 _"No,"_ he thinks, _"no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, nooooooooooooo! I don't wanna die!'_

He drops his gun and falls to his knees, holding his head. Tears run down his face as he breaks down mentally. Suddenly, a shadow is cast over him. His eyes widen and he begins to tremble with immense fear. Slowly, he looks up to see Takami standing over him, glaring down at him with those emotionless eyes. His trembling becomes violent. Tears and snot run down his face as he's consumed by his fear. Teeth chattering, he tries to talk, but is barely able to get a ward out.

"P-please...I-(gurgle)-"

Just as he opened his mouth and begins to beg for his life, there was a blur of silver. Blood sprays from his silt throat as he tries to breath. His hands grip his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, blood running down his hands, neck, and in between his fingers. Eyes widen further, looking bloodshot and blood begins to fill his mouth, escaping past his lips and running down his cheeks. He falls back, his tears running faster, mixing with his blood. Takami watches emotionlessly as he dies a slow and painful death, before flicking the blood off her sword and walking away. She vanishes and reappears by a crouching Yukari next to Minato's side. Yukari is surprised by her mother's sudden appearance by her side, but doesn't pay it much mind for now. Minato needed them.

"M-mom," she says, "I-I...I thought you were..."

"I'm not. At least not yet at least," Takami tells her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you and Minato to safety first."

"Don't worry about it?! How could I not?! You're hurt! And so is Minato! I-"

"Yukari!"

Yukari's mouth snaps shut at the tone of her mother's voice.

"It'll be okay. I promise, okay?"

"...o-okay."

"Good, now grab onto me."

"Yukari gives her mother a puzzled look, but does what she's told. Takami picks up Minato, who's passed out from grief and blood loss, and cradles him to her chest. Once he's secure and Yukari has a good grip on her, her eyes glow brightly. In a instant they vanish without a trace. Only a pool of blood left in their wake with three dead bodies.

-Unknown Location-

The Family of three appears in the kitchen of Miya's Inn. Takami lays Minato down as Yukari stumbles backwards into the counter, leaning against it. She then proceeds to collapse face first onto the kitchen floor, a rapidly growing pool of blood under her. Yukari quickly stumbles to her side, falling on her knees besides her mother. She turns her over and there's blood coming out of the corners of her mouth, running down her face. And a growing blood stain on her lower abdomen. Her teeth are clenched in pain and her eyes are half lidded, breathing erratic.

"Oh no! Mom you're hurt!" Yukari gasps.

"T-thanks...f-for(gasp)s-stating the...o-obv-obvious," Takami replies, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hold on, I'm going to go look for the first-aid kit."

"Yukari moves to get up, only for Takami to quickly grab her wrist, stopping her. For a half dead woman, she still had a very strong grip.

"M-mom?" Yukari questions.

"D-don't...b-bother," Takami tells her, "I-I'm as good as dead...(cough)...(cough)...(gasp)...a-already."

"Don't say that!"

"I-it's true. I-I'm s-so-sorry...Yukari."

"No, it's not!"

"Yukari..."

"No!"

"Y-Yukari!"

"I can't just watch you die!" Yukari shouts and starts sobbing.

Takami smiles sadly up at her daughter. Shakily, she forces her arm to move and cups Yukari's cheek. Yukari stares back at her with tears running down her cheeks, specks of blood on her face, and more tears building in her eyes.

"Y-yukari...p-please...l-listen...t-to m-me. It's I-important."

Yukari nods silently, holding her mother's hand against her face.

"G-good. I-I'm n-not...gonna...make I-it. I-it sucks. I know it does, b-but it's the t-truth. A-and I'm sorry. S-so sorry. T-there's s-so many secrets I've kept f-from you and...M-Minato. O-one's I-I s-s-should have told you years ago, b-but I didn't...a-and t-this is the outcome. L-luckily, I-I recorded w-what I wanted to t-tell you two. It's in y-your e-mail...I-I sent it to you...b-before this all went down. C-call it a gut feeling. Hehe. Cough*cough*cough* B-but I-I knew...t-that I...wasn't emerging from this one...unscathed. I just didn't think I'd die. N-not the ending I wanted."

"Mom..."

"Yukari...n-no matter what...I-I want you to know t-that I-I...I loved you and Minato. Despite t-the way I acted you two...you were my world."

"I-I know mom. I know. I love you too."

Takami smiles, tears running down her cheeks. "H-happy to know. N-now, d-do me one last favor. Kiss your brother. D-don't question it. J-just *cough*cough*cough* Gasp*...d-do it. _P-please_. I -I don't want either of you dying today."

"O-okay. Okay."

Yukari slowly stands up shakily, finally feeling the fatigue and blood loss catching up with her. She stumbles over to her brother, who's starting to look deathly pale and has his eyes closed. His breathing was shallow as well. _"Minato,"_ she thinks. _"N-not you too, I…w-won't l-lose….you too!"_

Collapsing on top of her brother, Yukari stares up at his pale face. He looks so peaceful, except for the painful twitches his face makes. Hesitantly, she pulls herself closer and leans in until their lips are just centimeters a part. Taking a deep breath, she lets it out slowly – gathering her courage. Then, she takes the plunge. As soon as their lips connect, sparks fly and they're encased in a blinding shell of white light. Inside the shell of light, the two siblings rise into the air with the shell as energy swirls around them. They both curl up into balls as identical pink and blue wings spring from their backs, the infinity sign appearing between their wings. Takami watches as all of this happens, a small smile on her face. _"It's time,"_ she thinks. The light dies down at her thought and the two siblings are lowered back down to the floor.

Yukari blinks as the light fades. She can already feel the difference in herself. The first thing she notices is that the pain she was beginning to feel again as well as the fatigue were gone. She feels stronger, lighter, refreshed. The second thing she noticed was that crushing despair that she felt consuming her before was no longer doing so. It was just a dull ache now. It still hurt, but no longer to the point of consuming her entirely. She wasn't suffocating anymore. At this realization, she felt like she was betraying Shiina, but that faded too. This worried her, but before she could focus on it; she notices her clothes had changed as well. She was no longer dressed up in her torn up school uniform turned rags. Instead, she wore black fingerless gloves; black combat boots tailored to look like shoes, combat skirt and yukata. The colors being a mix of black and white. Her hair was longer with white streaks through it, reaching down to her shoulder blades. One of her eyes was hidden behind her hair now, her left eye. On the back of her yukata is the sekirei crest in white.

Looking over at Minato, she sees that he's fairing far better than before as well. The wounds he had sustained were all gone, as was the puddle of blood that had been forming under him. His clothes had changed as well like hers. He now wore black combat boots, dark blue combat pants, and a black and blue yukata. His hair was longer and covered his right eyes. Judging by the spread out length as he lay there, Yukari guessed his hair now reached down to the middle of his back. She could as see blue streaks throughout his hair. On the back of his yukata – not that she could see it – was the sekirei crest in blue.

" _W-what….. d-did we….. How?!"_ Yukari thought frantically, severely confused.

Then, he mother started coughing, drawing her attention. Immediately, she was back by her side, holding her up with her had leaning on her lap for support.

"M-mom," she whispers, tearfully.

Takami smiles up at her daughter with a tired expression on her face. "Y-yukari…..I-I don't…..think…..I'll m-make it."

"Don't say that! You're going to make it! I won't watch you die!"

Takami smiles sadly. "Y-yukari…I…."

"Don't talk! You need to save your energy. Please?!"

Takami shakes her slowly and tiredly. "T-this is it….Yukari."

"N-no." Yukari mumbles brokenly.

"I want you to know that I…I love you and M-minato. E-e…even when I….d-didn't…..s-show it….very well. I love you two."

"I love you to mom," Yukari sobs. "P-please…. _please….._ don't leave."

"I-I'm….sorry. I can't stay, b-but….I need you t-to…..l-listen to me. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"H-hai."

"G-good. T-the message I left you in your e-mail…..it's a videotape. I-It has a picture of o-our f-f-family….a-a-attached to i-it. Make sure you watch it, k? P-promise me?"

"I-I remember…I Promise, mom. J-just hold on, I'll go get the first-aid kit."

Takami ignores her daughter's words, reaching up with a shaky hand and placing it against Yukari's right cheek. The tears in Yukari's eyes start to spill as more quickly replace them and her pupils dilate, her bottom lip quivering. She reaches up and places her hand over her mother's, holding it against her cheek. Takami smiles brightly up at her, eye smiling.

"You've grown into such an amazing woman, Yukari. I wish I could've been there more to see it. You've made me so proud, you know? I'm proud to be your mother and that you're my daughter. I love you. Never forget that. And take care of your bother for me, will you? You know how much trouble he can get it, whether he's looking for it or not."

Yukari shakily nods, face scrunching up as she tries to hold the tears at bay. "I-I will. Promise."

"G-good. T-thank you…..my daughter."

Takami's face suddenly tense, before relaxing immediately and her hand slips from Yukari's. Yukari's eyes widen as she stares at her mother's peaceful face in shock, moth wide open. Takami's hand hits the floor with a splashy thud, bouncing up twice, before remaining still. All is silent.

" _I-I just wish I c-c-could've….s-spent more t-time with you two. P-please….protect each other."_

"Uuuuuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" Yuakri cries out, finally breaking down and bawling her eyes out.

She pulls her mother up, holding her tightly to her chest as she cried. Her head was tilted back as tears poured down her face. Her lips quivered with every cry she made. Her crying awakened Minato. He groaned as he finally regained consciousness. He was confused as to where he was. The last thing he remember was…..seeing his mother wounded, but still trying to reach them.

" _Mom,"_ he thinks, sitting up.

He was surprised by the fact that he didn't feel in pain with said action. It confused him, but he had no time to check or wonder why. 'Cause it was then that he heard the sound of crying as it entered his ears, drawing his attention. He turns his head in that direction of the sound and freezes up, not fully comprehending just what he sees in front of. But slowly, his mind caught up with what his eyes lied upon. There, just a foot or two away from him, was his sister, Yukari, bawling her eyes out. And she was holding something – no, someone. Their mother. She was holding their mother in her arms as she cried her heart out in anguish.

She was _dead._ Their mother was dead.

He could clearly see it from where he crouched, she wasn't breathing. Not even a little bit. Nor was she moving. She just laid in Yukari's arms as still as a statue, looking quite peaceful. His eyes widen in disbelief and tears begin to fill them, his whole body beginning to tremble.

" _N-no….."_ he thinks. _"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NOOOOOOOOO! PlEASE! NOT HER TOO!PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!"_

As Minato had his mental breakdown, his body moved on its own; crawling towards his mother's body and his sister. He reaches them for them with shaky hands, going straight for his mother's face. Tears spill from his eyes and he started to tremble even worse. His hands fall from his mother's face, balling into fist. He sits back on his legs, staring down blankly at his mother's body. It was then that Yukari noticed him.

She stares blankly at him for a second before launching herself at him. Her upper body collides with his chest, crying her heart out. Surprisingly, her mother's head doesn't move; remaining in her lap. Minato's head slowly turns, his eyes falling on his sister. He nearly forgot about her as his grieve and rage consumed him. But seeing her so broken and vulnerable, stirred familiar feelings within him. The will to protect what was precious to him. And with that feeling came more rage. His fists curl up tighter, until they start to bleed. Throwing back his head and wrapping his arms around his sister, he let's out a roar or anguish and hatred.

" _MINAKA!"_ he thinks venomously.

 **-3 Hours Later-**

Minato and Yukari stood over the grave they dug for their mother and the makeshift tombstone. It read:

" _In loving memory of Takami Sahashi_

 _A Loving Mother_

 _A Great Friend_

 _A Wonderful Person_

 _She will be missed, but always remain in our hearts."_

 _1985 - 2017_

The two Sahashi siblings stood silent in front of the grave. Their faces were blank, but their eyes held so much pain. Still, they refused to cry any longer. They were done crying. Now, was the time for action.

"Come on, Onii-chan," Yukari says solemnly.

Minato says nothing but follows his sister. Yukari pulled out her phone and checks her email. She clicks on the email and her phone begins to glow with blinding light. Surprisingly, they could see through the light. Out of the light came a black VCR tape with a red 'X' marked on the front of it. Yukari puts the tape in the VCR and takes a seat next to her brother, neither questioning how the tape appeared out of nowhere. Just as she sat down, the TV came to life. At first, there was nothing. Then their mother appeared on the screen. Yukari felt a lump develop in her throat and Minato stiffened, but they watched on. Takami sat down in front of her desk and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then, she looked at the camera. In her eyes you could see her pain, love, regret, and reluctance. It stirred up emotions within the two Sahashi siblings that they pushed down…for now.

"Minato. Yukari. If you're watching this, then all I've ever tried to do to protect the two of you was in vain. Meaning either you discovered what I really do at work or have become part of the Sekirei Plan and I…I'm mostly dead or soon will be. If that's so, I just want you two to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you as much as I should have. I wanted to….I really wanted to, but I didn't trust Minaka to keep his promise. He promised to keep you two out of his crazy plan for as long as I agreed to help him with it. He most like didn't. Anyway, there's something you should know, you're not normal human beings. When your father and I – yes, Minaka is your father, a fact I'm beginning to regret because of his insanity – discovered the sekirei, I was infected with residual energy from their ship. Tests were ran and the results came back with no negative results. I was perfectly heathy. It wasn't until I became pregnant with you two di that all change. I begin to develop several superhuman abilities and Minaka begin to lose himself."

"I went through intense test and training to control my newfound abilities to make sure they didn't harm me or you two in any way. Once again, all was good for a while. Despite Minaka's growing insanity and my newfound abilities, he showed that he loved me, and my pregnancy was going great. I thought all was well and the worst was behind us. I was wrong. Minato wasn't born when he was supposed to be and then Yukari started to develop inside of me as well. We were confounded. Something like this was unheard of. Several test were run to find the cause, but we found nothing. Meanwhile, Minaka lost himself further. Then, the two of you were born. Five minutes from each other."

"When you were born, tests were ran to determine your health, among other things and there was nothing. You had no sekirei energy or DNA in your blood. I-I was so happy! You wouln't have to live with this hell I worked in," By now tears ran down Takami's face, "Unfortunately, my happiness was never meant to last. When Minato was six months old, he began to age faster. I believe it was connect to when he was supposed to be born. With his rapid aging came a sense of protectiveness and a bond you two shared. Again, test were ran and showed nothing conclusive, we were all in the dark. That is until you were five and Yukari was two. You probably don't remember it, but it was the day I landed in the hospital and your grandpa brought you two to visit me. There was a hostile situation and people broke into our room. They were threatening you two to get me to cooperate with them. They wanted MBI codes and my body. You two freaked out and shouted, 'Leave our mommy alone!' It was so adorable and heartwarming. What happened next…..wasn't."

"Minato lost it and threw two grown men through the ceiling. Yukari cried out and energy shot from her, knocking two more out and through the door they entered through. The lat three hot at you, but the bullets never reached you, freezing in mid-air. You two locked hands and swung your free ones at them. There was a blinding light and they were gone. I was all healed up and you two were unconscious. I never told anyone what happened and said I took care of it."

Takami sighs. "There's another thing I must tell you…..you two can be winged, but not by just anyone. No, only you two can wing each other. So, if you haven't done so by now, do it. It'll awaken your sekirei abilities and give you a fighting chance against anyone looking to harm you seriously." Takami looks down for a few seconds, before looking back up at the camera. "Minato. Yukari….. Live. Even if I'm gone and all feels lost…live. Protect each other. Together you're stronger than you are alone, okay? So, never give up. Humanity has always come back from the break of defeat in our final hour. You two are more than human. More than sekirei. You are my children. You're string, smart, and brave. And I love you. I lve you so, so, so, so, much. So, live my children. Live."

With that said the tv went dark, leaving the Sahashi siblings sitting there, lost in their thoughts. Neither of them could believe that Minaka was their father and wasn't always a complete psychopath. Nor that they had the abilities of sekirei all this time. It was so surreal. But they knew one thing, their mom really had loved them. More than they ever knew. So much so, that she suffered all alone trying to give them normal lives. And when she couldn't, she did all she could to lessen the pain and protect them. Even going as far as to give up her life for theirs in more ways than one.

" _Kaa-san,"_ they thought. _"Thank you for everything. We won't let your sacrifices be in vain. We Promise."_

"So, ummm…"Minato starts, but ends up trailing off.

'We kissed already," Yukari informed him. "You were dying and I wasn't going to be far behind you. Mom told me to kiss you and I did because I didn't want you to die. You're all I've got left."

"….Thank you, Yukari," Minato replies after a couple of seconds.

Yukari blushes and smiles. "No problem, Onii-chan."

 **-4 Hours Later-**

The two Sahashi siblings stood in a destroyed training ground, hidden under the safehouse. After they had regained their sense and calmed down somewhat, Yukari suggested that they learn how to use their abilities. She wanted to master them as fast as possible, so they could make Minaka pay. Minato whole heartedly agreed with her. He wanted their so-called father to suffer. _"I'll make him regret the day he broke his promise to mom,"_ he thought, clenching his fist. _"And everything he's done afterwards._ _ **Everything.**_ _"_ With that in mind, the two trained in earnest. Even discovering their pacts – both alone and together.

" **By the darkness of yang, my Ashikabi's perils will vanish into the void,"** Minato recited.

Black and blue aura surrounded his body, blowing his air off his right eye. Revealing it to be silver with glowing white 'mist' flowing off it. The blue streaks in his hair glowed as well. Wings of light exploded from his back, turning pitch black.

" **By the light of yin, may my Ashikabi's desires transcend across the heavens,"** Yukari recited.

White and pink aura surrounded her body, blowing her hair off her eye. Revealing a silver pupil with glowing black 'mist' flowing off it. The white streaks in her hair glowed as well. Wings of light exploded from her back, glowing as bright as the sun.

The ground under their feet cracked from the pressure of their auras as the two stood there, power flowing through their bodies. Slowly, Minato raises his hand, until it was fully extended in front of him. Energy swirled in his palm, expanding and taking the form of a scythe. It solidified with white runic symbols on it and black 'mist' flowing off it. He twirled the scythe around twice, before swinging it in rapid session. Five blades of black energy emerge from the scythe, flying through the air. They impacted the wall with tremendous force, shaking the entire building. Rubble fell to the ground and light shined into the area, before the are started to repair itself. As it did, Minato lowered his hand and dismissed his scythe.

Yukari suddenly leaps from her spot at blinding speeds, kicking up dust and debris as well as leaving a crater where she once stood. Traveling at Mach 4, she impacted the wall with tremendous force. A giant crater expanded from where her fist impacted as the entire building shook. White mist rose off her fists as they begin to glow brightly. Letting out a war cry, she began pummeling the wall with increase speed. Craters after craters appeared on the wall and the whole area shook. The entire time her speed increased, approaching Mach 6. Before it reached that far, she stopped and kicked off the wall. Preforming several backflips in mid-air, she lands by her brother. Slowly, her aura calmed down and the room repaired itself.

As Yukari calmed down, she locked eyes with Minato. Minato in turn, locked eyes with her. She nodded to him and he smirked. The two siblings step closer to each other and lock hands, their auras flaring in response to the connection – beginning to mix. Yukari turns and without hesitation kisses Minato. He blushes brightly, but kisses her back. Their wings extended further, glowing brighter and mist starts flowing off their bodies. The Yin & Yang symbol appears on their foreheads and above them. Slowly, the two separate, a strand of saliva them together. Yukari breaks it smiling at Minato, who smiles back.

" **As the balancing force and the protectors of Sekirei, we of Yin & Yang vanquish all Evil! May judgement befall the wicked! Unify!" **They recite in unison.

As the two spoke an orb of swirling black and white energy surrounded them. It expanded until it nearly touched the ceiling, before condensing to right above their heads. When they said unify, it exploded outwards, rotating clockwise. Everything in its path was reduced to nothingness. Soon, it consumed the whole training area and a bright flash envoped all. When it died down, the two siblings stood in a clearing of nothing. Slowly, the base began to reconstruct itself. The two siblings separated, deactivating their abilities.

Yukari leaned against Minato for support. Using her power like that always left her in a blissful high. While Minato was left feeling complete and content. The two stand there basking in each other's presence as they were each other's only comfort. Neither forgot what they had lost, in fact their new power made such a thing impossible to do – not that they wanted to. They just refuse to let the despair and pain consume them. They owed everyone they had lost that much and more. It's also why Minaka had to fall. For all those that had suffered and sacrificed themselves for them and others in that deranged lunatics 'game'. But all of that was for later. Right now, all that mattered was this moment, as it could be their last. After all, in one hour either Minaka or they would fall.

…...

This was their Final Hour.

 **End.**

 **A/N: First story, so tell me what you think constructive criticisms is welcomed. Flames ARE NOT, so don't bother.**

 **P.S. – Be on the lookout for the extended version. It should be out in a week or to. Until next time. Sayanoora.**


End file.
